Fitting in
by sydsuper
Summary: AU: boarding school, Modern. Jon Dany Sandor Sansa Robb Theon, Robert, Gendry and Arya Hot Pies.
1. Chapter 1

Got this amazing Idea from: King's Academy by: Spurlunk and you can read it here

/chapters/623016?show_comments=true#comment_945464

* * *

Fitting In.

He was new and didn't really fit in; he knew he wouldn't have a chance getting along with a bunch of spoiled kids. It wasn't that his family didn't have money; because they did well his father did, at least. Robert Baratheon, C.E.O. to one of the top investment banks in the world, Realm investments. Rhaegar Targaryen (whose younger siblings went to Pentos prep, which is West-Tech's rivals.) was the one that Robert had cut in line for the CEO position. Jofferry and Tommen, two of Roberts sons where already attending West – Tech, or Westeros Technical Academy. Gendry was very nervous because Robert had cheated on his wife with Gendry's mother making going to school with his "Half-brothers" feel a little odd. Not only where they returning students but Gendry knew that would all six Stark children be going, too. He met their father 'Ned' at a dinner party. Ned was the President, best friend, and right 'hand' to Robert. People would say that Ned practically runs 'The Realm' while Robert doesn't destroy what everyone has worked so hard to build.

But here he was, Gendry Baratheon, following Sansa Stark, head of the welcoming committee, showing him around to the boys dorm.

"The rules are two boys to a room," Sansa said. "So just find a room or someone to share with. And just look for me if you need some more help although the dorm director should be capable of that." Before he could ask who the dorm director was, she was gone.

He soon found that there were five floors; each floor belonged to a certain grades. Gendry was a freshman so he got to live on the top floor with the other High school aged students, which included Robb and Jon Stark (Co-captains of the football team.), Theon Grayjoy (Also on the football team), Sandor Clegane (Who was one of the largest junior and linebacker Gendry had ever seen.), and yes, Jofferry. There were others but he hadn't really taken note looking around he saw everyone had a roommate. Robb and Jon, Sandor and Jofferry (For some odd reason.) Theon was the oldest senior and there-for he got his own room. Gendry wandered down the halls and found he was looking into a room with a pudgy freshman who was eating a cookie. He was startled when Gendry cleared his throat.

"This bed taken?" He asked

"Nope," The boy said enthusiastically. "Are you new here?"

"Ya, I'm Gendry," he held out his hand.

"Everyone just calls me HP, it's short hot pies." Then he shook Gendry's hand. "Come on, I'll show you around."

HP showed Gendry the mess hall, Gym, football field, registration; so Gendry could sign up for classes and activities and Hot Pies even showed Gendry the girl's dorms.

"Who are they?" Gendry asked, pointing to a small group of a small group of people students that had formed in front of the mess hall for lunch.

"They're the stark kids," Hot Pies told him. "They always eat together, the oldest Robb really stresses that they stick together as a family, even though everyone knows Sansa Stark can't stand Jon and Arya Stark." HP explained. "Sansa have public fights almost every day. Hey, come on, I'm starving."

They walked in to the mess hall and Gendry could see the clear cliques that where at every table, except for the Stark table and Jofferry's table, which seated Tommen, Sandor, and himself. Gendry really didn't care about what was going on and was starring and his sandwich for a long time; he didn't hear it when someone cleared their voice, startling Gendry.

Then they, when he was looking up, they said,

"Gendry right, Hi. I'm Robb and this is my brother Jon." Robb stark stated

"Hi." Jon said sticking his hand out.

Gendry shook his hand, "Hi," he said.

"Well we were wondering that maybe you would like to try out for football." Robb confessed and Gendry looked everything but enthusiastic. "We could really use some more big line backers, although if weren't against the rules I'm sure Sandor could knock everyone down and score a touchdown." All the boys looked at Sandor who was Starring at something, or someone. "Just try out at least, it'll be fun."

Later on when Gendry was in the registration office, he hadn't planned on it but he put football as his after school activity. He also signed up for metal shop, English 1, Algebra 1, Principals of Science, Co-ed PE, and, because a second language was required, Hungarian.

"When are football tryouts?" Gendry asked the office secretary.

"In, oh about twenty minutes," She answered, "On the field."

"Ok, thanks," he said and ran toward the field.

* * *

Gendry couldn't believe how many students were at the field. Not only football tryouts but Cheer tryouts, and dance, and drill, Along with about 300 students to watch on the bleachers.

"Glad you could make it." Jon said as Gendry took a seat with all the other boys trying out. The guys that where already on the team like Theon and Sandor were watching the cheer tryouts, which bugged Robb to no end because he felt like they were watching Sansa, who was going out for varsity. Gendry could soon see why Robb and Jon, who were sophomore, where captains and not any upper-classmen. They were nice and enthusaic, calling out drills and plays. When tryouts where done Robb said that tomorrow a list of everyone who made the team would be posted on the bulletin board by the front door of the boys dorm tomorrow morning, and to check it out on your way to class.

"What if you're not allowed in the boys dorms!" A small voice from the back yelled.

"Arya…" Robb said unpleasantly.

"HA HA HA!" Theon boomed. "You think you made varsity? You're a freshman and a girl."

* * *

The next morning, on his way to class Gendry almost forgot about football, he was in a rush to get breakfast. But the girl looking to see if she had made it quickly reminded him. She walked out the door before he got to the paper; too see that his name was under the section for linebacker. Jofferry made second string and there it was, there was her name. _Arya Stark – Full back, _it read. _She's fast,_ he thought.

* * *

SO...? Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Got this amazing Idea from: King's Academy by: Spurlunk and you can read it here

/chapters/623016?show_comments=true#comment_945464

* * *

Once Gendry got his secedule, he walked in to the mess hall for breakfast. After he got his food, he scanned to hall for a place to eat.

"Over here," Robb Stark called. "Come sit with us Gendry."

Gendry took a seat next to Theon, who was sitting across from Jon and Robb. It was clear that Theon didn't really like Jon. They were talking about the team and when practice's where, when Arya came running up frantically, with her sister Sansa trailing behind.

"Oh that you Robb!" Arya yelled, when she reached their table taking a seat next to Jon.

"Don't thank me, Jon was the one that pointed out you're fast." She hugged Jon until Sansa announced that they were to get some breakfast before class.

* * *

"I wonder why he is sitting at _**our **_table?" Sansa asked when her and Arya where piling fruit on to their trays.

"Who?" Arya asked

"Duh, Gendry Baratheon." Sansa said annoyed.

"Why does it matter," Arya said defensively. "Our fathers are best friends, work together, and he is on Jon and Robb's football team."

"He made the team?" Sansa questioned

"He'll be standing next to me in the line." A deep voice stated

The girls looked up and saw Sandor. Sandor was the largest person in school; he had a mountain of bacon on his plate, and said, "So will everyone on the team be eating with the privileged Stark's?" Sandor asked while laughing.

"You're gladly welcome to sit with us." Sansa stated and swiftly walked away.

* * *

When Sansa and Arya had returned Bran and Rickon where sitting across from each other.

"Get up." Sansa said glaring at Rickon.

"Why?" He asked

"Because that's my seat now move." Sansa wouldn't ordinarally be this mean to here young brother, but she didn't want to seat next to Gendry, Nor Jon. Rickon moved to the empty space next to Jon and Arya squished on to the bench next to Gendry. Everyone was quiet for a long time until Robb broke the silence.

"So…, Sansa, How did cheer go?" He asked but no one wanted to know.

"OH!" She said exited. "I made varsity."

"That very good Sansa," Robb congratulated

"Yes," she replied frustrated. "It looks as though all of us who tried out for something made it." She was glaring at Arya and Jon did a little laugh.

"So what classes to you have?" Jon asked Gendry.

Gendry pulled out a slip of paper and read off the information. "First hour – Metal work shop with Mr. Forge."

"Hey, Us too," Robb stated enthusiastically.

"Second hour, Principals of science, Third Algebra, Forth PE."

"I think everyone got forth hour pe," Theon interrupted.

"Fifth English 1 and Six Football" Gendry continued.

"So wait you're a freshman?" Robb asked.

"Um… Ya" Gendry continued.

"Well," Said Jon while standing up. "There's the bell, we better be getting to class. And you two better get to class" Jon said looking at the three youngest Stark.

* * *

The bell to end first period rang and Bran and Arya met up to walk to Science together. When they got to the class Bran had wanted to sit up front, to see better. Arya wanted to sit in the back, so the brother and sister decided to not to be lab partners. Arya thought she had lucked out when it looked like everyone had shown up to class and she would get the whole back table to herself, when a sweaty boy came through the door.

"Ah," Said the teacher, Mr. Darner. "And you must be Gendry. There is only one available seat, next to Ms. Stark." He said pointing to the empty seat next to Arya. Gendry shyly smiled and Arya scoffed. She sat there remembering breakfast and thinking about Gendry's schedule. Arya realized that not only did her and Gendry have science together but they had five classes together.

* * *

Even though Sansa was a sophomore, she had all Junior classes. And her schedule was as such: English 3

Algebra 2, Chemistry, world history, PE – Dance, and Cheer. She had walked in to Chemistry just in time for the bell. She knew her best friend, Jennie Poole also had the class and was grateful. But when Sansa looked around for an open seat the only spot available was next to Sandor. Sansa swallowed hard and got nervous.

"Take a seat Ms. Stark." Mr. Pots told her. Sansa did as she was told and thought that for the next school year she was going to be lab partners with Sandor Clegane. He just gave her an amused smile when she sat down. And Sansa did her best to return the smile.

* * *

So... how was it? R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Got this amazing Idea from: King's Academy by: Spurlunk and you can read it here

/chapters/623016?show_comments=true#comment_945464

* * *

So the school year is like a month in, And Home Coming is two weeks away, along with the Home coming game which will be played against West. Tech's rivals. Pentos Prep.

* * *

After first hour was over, Arya walked slowly to math, knowing she had to sit next to Gendry, she though. She was angry because the linemen let a runner sneak past and sac Robb. He had almost cost them the game and their perfect win streak. She took her seat and Gendry passed her a paper.

"What's this?" She asked

"Quiz." Gendry answered simply.

The quiz took most of the class and when Arya and Bran were the first ones done. Gendry was the last. Before he got up to turn in his quiz, Arya noticed the answers.

"Let me see that." She said ripping his quiz out of his hands. Reading his answers, Arya was shocked, almost all of them were wrong; only off by a couple of numbers but still wrong. Arya quickly changed all of his answers to right ones and then handed him his quiz back.

"Thanks," He said, perplexed.

"Don't mention it, if you started failing the team would be down a player and then Jofferry would move up to first string."

"Right," Gendry nodded

Arya sat there, in her seat with a weird feeling; maybe it was because I cheated on his test. She thought.

Her stomach felt so bad, and her face felt hot. She was going to ask the teacher to let her go to the infirmary but Arya was reluctant to miss football practice. When Gendry was walking back to their table, and all at one Arya's head felt dizzy; She stood up when he walked passed her to go and ask the teacher to let her go to the nurse and just in that moment Arya know she stood up too fast. Her head felt dizzy and she loped over. Gendry caught her just in time.

Gendry was walking back to his seat thinking about home coming. He didn't have a date and was still thinking of someone to ask. When he looked at Arya she had the queerest look on her face, almost like she had a sour lime and a sweet peach in her mouth at the same time. When he walked by her side of the table, she did it so quick and fast, then she stood there while Gendry and the whole class just stared and her thinking of how bizarre she was acting. Then in no time at all she just sort of leaned to the side and fell, but Gendry was standing there and he caught her.

"What is all the commotion?" The teacher asked.

"I think Arya has fainted." Gendry answered. By that time Bran was by her side and then the bell rang and the class was near deserted in seconds.

"Can you take her to the nurse?" The teacher asked.

"Sure." Gendry answered standing up with Arya in his strong arms. "Come on Bran."

And both boys walked down the hall to the infirmary. When Gendry looked down he noticed that Arya was holding on to his shirt, and he noted that he liked the feel of her warm breathe on his chest.

* * *

Two weeks Sansa thought, she had two weeks to find a date to Homecoming. Everyone had a date, Robb, Theon, Jennie, Bran, even Rickon. The only people she knew that didn't have a date were her, Arya, Sandor, Jofferry, and Jon. Why Jon didn't have a date was beyond Sansa, he had been asked my three girls and even a boy, to which he turned them all down. Jon was still going just not with a date.

Sansa wanted nothing more than to be Home Coming queen, well she wanted it until Home Coming court was announced and out of all the boys in school, Robb, Theon, Jofferry, and even Jon made prince. She would have liked being queen if Jofferry was crowned king. But everyone knew that Robb or Jon would win, Theon had a better chance of winning than Joff.

Sansa was sitting in Chemistry looking at pink dresses in a magazine dreaming of how good she would look in one.

"Huhh…" She sighed

"Are you going to help me or not?"Sandor asked.

"Oh right," Sansa said. Being snapped back in to reality, and after a few minutes of helping Sandor with their science prodject, Sansa asked, "So… Who are you going with?"

Sandor looked up confused, and then answered. "I'm not going."

"Oh" Sansa replied "Ya I don't have a date either, and I really wanted to go with someone."

"I'd didn't say I don't have a date, I just said I wasn't going." Sandor said kind of loud

"Oh, so then you asked someone?" She questioned.

"No." He replied. They were quiet for the rest of the class and Sandor bolted to the door when the bell rang. She walked to Fourth hour PE, got to the locker room and dressed out for dance. Her class was practicing in the back, smaller gym, while the regular PE classes where in the gym. Occasionally she would see Jon or Robb pass by the window. She then realized that most of the boys where starting a basketball game. A student aid walked in to the back gym to give the instructer and note and Sansa could hear Theon yell, "Shirts vs. skins." Robb and Jon throw off their shirts and every girl on the dance team ran to the door to look through the window. Sansa could her Robb calling the members of his team over. Robb called Theon and Gendry who throw their shirts off and the back gym was echoing with swoons from the girls, while Sansa just sat on the bleachers. Then the dance instructor called the girls back to practice, and while Sansa was walking back to her position, passing by the window, she couldn't help but notice the last player Robb called. Sandor removed his shirt and Sansa stood and marveled at his defined abdomen. She stared so long that Sandor looked up and caught her looking. He had that same amused look on his face and Sansa walked away with her face redder than a ripe apple.

* * *

A little R&R goes along way!:D


	4. Chapter 4

Got this amazing Idea from: King's Academy by: Spurlunk and you can read it here

/chapters/623016?show_comments=true#comment_945464

* * *

Six hour was starting soon and Sansa was still red in the face from Sandor catching her gaze. But she needed to focus, she was a varsity cheer leader and the half time show at homecoming will need to be perfect. The girls were practicing on the side of the field because the football team had reserved rights to use the field. Then Sansa realized that once again the team had split in two and was shirts verses skins. And once again she found herself staring at Sandor's large arms and broad chest. But a shirtless Robb broke her concentration.

"Have you seen Arya yet?" Robb asked.

"No not since this morning." She replied

"Oh, well Gendry said she passes out in math." He continued. "The five of us are going to see her after practice." Robb said as more of, you better visit you sister then an invitation.

"Ok." She said simply

They both returned to their teams and practiced hard for what was sure to be a night to remember. Homecoming, she thought. Everyone will be watching or participating. Even their parents will be there.

Towards the end of practice, Sansa missed the last couple of drills, so she had to go and pick up all of the cones around the field and bring them in to football coach's office. So Sansa had to wait until everyone was done changing and showering. When Robb, Jon, and Theon walked out she asked them if they were the last and they said yes. Sansa walked through the front doors to the boys' locker room and up the ramp to the coach's office, gave him the cones and then made her way for the back doors so she could cut across the gym to the girls locker room. She had been thinking about those drills she messed up when she heard a shower head turn off and she turned her head out of instinct. And there he was, a very naked, very wet Sandor. There is no shade of red to describe Sansa's face. They made eye contact and then Sansa looked down, she was trying to looked at the ground but her gaze caught sight of his rather large manhood and she stared for far too long the ran toward the back locker doors.

But the floor was wet from the showers and she slipped, and because she was wearing a skirt her bare thigh slapped hard on the tiled floor. Sandor turned around the corner wearing towel.

"I'm locking up!" Yelled the coach from the front locker door and then they could hear door close, and they were all alone in the boys locker room.

"Do you need help?" Sandor asked

"My ankle, I think I twisted it." She said trying to turn over, but it was no use, her leg hurt too bad and she knew right then and there that she had picked the wrong day not to wear spanks. If possible her face got redder at the thought of sandor seeing her under wear.

"Just, um…" He stumbled with his words. "Go put my gym shorts on."

Sandor went and put his shorts and shoes on and then came back. Sansa was still lying there on her side and the way her panties rode up he could slightly see her tan line free ass checks, and now he was turning pink. When he tried to move her and she called out in pain then she started to cry and Sandors amused face quickly turned to panic.

"What if my ankles broken and I can't cheer at home coming." She sobbed.

"Umm," He said perplexed.

"And I still don't have a date to homecoming."

"Umm," He couldn't think of anything to say so he lifted her up bare chest and all so he could carry her to the infirmary.

Everyone was either in their rooms or out shopping for the dance and Sansa was grateful for that. On their way to the infirmary Sandor started to laugh and Sansa felt weird and even odder in her stomach.

"What's so funny?" Sansa asked

"All of it little bird," he answered.

"What did you just call me?" She questioned, and then Sansa had remembered that that morning she decided to wear white cotton under wear with little red birds on them and though that her natural face color would never come back.

"Oh great," the nurse said sarcastically, when they reached the infirmary "More Starks." Sandor laid Sansa down on the bed next to Arya and walked out of the room.

* * *

When Arya came to, she realized she was in the infirmary. _But how did I get here,_ she through. There were white curtains wrapped around her bed so she could see anything beyond them. She heard low murmurs and then her curtain was pulled back.

"Hey," Gendry said. "Are you alright?" He asked

"I'm fine." She stated rather rudely. "But how did I get here?"

"I carried you."

"Oh" was all Arya could say, she felt embarrassed for being so rude. "What time is it?" she asked

"About three o'clock." He answered.

"Hey I woke up just in time to make it to the afternoon practice." She said rather happy.

"Umm ya, I don't think your brothers are going to let you practice."

Arya had the angriest look on her face, Gendry was sure she was going to throw something at him.

"Well shouldn't you be heading to the afternoon practice?" She asked, and didn't care how rude she sounded.

"Ya I was on my way right now, I just came in to ask you… well," He was looking for the right words and finally he just spit it out. "Do you maybe want to go to the dance with me?"

Arya had a queer look on her face and the felling in her stomach could only be described and little people dancing inside her. But before she could answer,

"Are you kidding me?" They heard a voice yell. Sansa pulled back the white curtain separating their beds. "Am I the only person in this whole school who hasn't been asked to Homecoming? Arya. I mean what the fuck even Arya has a date to homecoming!" Sansa was red again but this time with anger.

"I never said I was going!" Arya scremed

"Umm, you don't want to go with me?" Gendry asked but his small voice was lost in the girls curses and screams. And after about five minutes of listening to them, Gendry go up and walked to the field, gloomily.

* * *

Wow I really liked the way the SanSan came out and I don't even really ship it!

Next chapter will be up later to day or to night.

Review!

AND THANKS FOR READING!


	5. Chapter 5

Got this amazing Idea from: King's Academy by: Spurlunk and you can read it here

/chapters/623016?show_comments=true#comment_945464

* * *

It had been a week since Arya and Sansa's little incidents and a week since either had spoken to their table mates. But with a week to the big game and eight days to homecoming, and Sansa Stark coming to grips that Jofferry wasn't going to ask her she and she would have no one to go with. So Sansa put on her war paint, Pulled her cheer top down as low as it would go, hiked up her cheer skirt and put body glitter all over her chest. She was ready, ready for tonight's game, ready for class, and ready to find her a date to the dance. Sansa had gotten the response she had wanted but not a single person asked her to home coming. "Great" she though while she was ripping off the uniform in the most frustrated manner, and changing in to her dance clothes. "Not one single guy asked me to homecoming, they didn't have a problem smacking my ass and whistling at me" she thought.

That was it Sansa thought, the last straw. She walked in to the main gym where the regular PE class was, walked up to Jofferry, Tommen, and Sandor, and said "Would you like to go to home coming with me?"

* * *

Gendry was disappointed to say the least and it wasn't that he was avoiding Ayra because it was kind of impossible when you are in five of the same classes, sit next to each other in almost all of them and are on the same football team. But there they were about half way through PE and Arya, Gendry, Jon, and Tommen where the last four people standing on their dodge ball team when Jofferry send a red ball sailing for Arya's head. Moving quickly Gendry dove in front of the ball and caught it, falling on Arya he quickly go up and threw a ball at Jofferry's head and everyone laughed because his nose started to bleed instantly, Jofferry's nose was bleeding like that chick who snorted heroin in Pulp fiction because she thought it was coke. I mean I am telling you now it was so funny people think he's nose is broken. (But no one cared about how Jofferrys nose was fucked up because Gendry and Arya were being hella cute.) After laughing t Jofferry and how he probably won't breathe right again, Gendry helped Arya off the ground and Smiled, his same cheeky smile that made four freshman, two sophomore's and a senior ask him to Home coming. Arya felt butterflies in her tummy and smiled, it was a goofy smile, but a genuine one at that.

"You know that offer still stands." He said

"What?" Arya questioned, she was lost in his eyes, the most beautiful shade of blue, she thought.

"If you'd like to go to home coming and you don't have anyone to go with…"

"YES!" she interrupted him. "I'll go with you, but only if we win the homecoming game."

Gendry smiled and for that evenings game and all of the following practices he worked harder and played better.

* * *

I would like to apologize for saying that I was going to post two chapters yesterday, it was so rude because I didn't. I am also sorry that this chapter is shorter but I am getting my ducks in a row and the next chapter will be good!

Thank you for reading and please review!:D


	6. Chapter 6

Got this amazing Idea from: King's Academy by: Spurlunk and you can read it here

/chapters/623016?show_comments=true#comment_945464

* * *

Without further due! THE BIG HOME COMING GAME!

* * *

_This is it, _she thought. _My last day of school was over, this is my last game. Win or lose I am transferring, and I will rule West-Tech! _Dany was exited to say the least. The bus ride from Pentos Prep to West-Tech was long, and felt like sailing over a sea of traffic. Everyone wanted to beat their rivals but not Dany. Dany wanted to win them over, she needed to establish friends and figure out who was teen royalty at West-Tech. Finally they had arrived, the stage was set for the ultimate grudge match between two of the best schools in the district. Tonight would be the last game in the season for a team and for some the last game of high school. Tonight, they all thought. Not just the players or the cheer leaders or the marching band but the parents and the teachers, tonight.

* * *

This game was a big deal but all Sansa could think about was how Jofferry had turned her down to be her homecoming date and how she wouldn't be attending. Instead she planned on watching you got mail and the note book. But at least mother and father were there and Robert Baratheon. I wonder what he will think when he hears that Gendry broke Joff's nose. He probably won't care because Gendry is one of the stars of the team now and mother and father will be shocked to see Robb and Jon let little Arya on the team.

* * *

Jon was walking to the bathroom. He knew he should have gone in the locker room but just didn't feel he needed to go. He was standing there in line shoulder pads and all, when a small voice squeaked.

"You're Jon Stark, right?" She asked

"Yes." Jon stated formally. "And you are?" He questioned

"Daenerys Targaryen." She said simply. "But you can call me Dany." She said lifting her hand out. Jon shifted this helmet to this left hand and shook hers.

"So," she said. "Who do you think will win? The Westeros Technical Academy Bulls or The Pentos Preparation School Dragons?"

"Oh." Jon said with a smile on his face and his hand on the bathroom door handle. "We will, my little sisters Home Coming date depends on it." And with that Jon walked on to the bathroom. Dany just stood there thinking about his smile.

* * *

Jon made it back to the team just to hear the end of the coach's long winded speak that no one cared about, because they are high school football players and not mid-evil kings and knights were they live in fear that the author of their book series will kill them off because he likes to the sound of people crying.

"Have you seen mother and father?" Robb asked

"No not yet." Jon answered. "I think we should avoid them until they figure out that we let our fourteen year old sister join a football team, were aside from her the smallest person is six foot."

Jon and Robb nodded to each other and then looked over at Arya, who had the happiest look on her face, then to Gendry who was happy about something else. _They both will be upset if we lose this game,_ Jon thought to himself.

Robb grabbed Jon and Theon shoulders and then they were in the center of the field, awaiting the ref for the coin toss.

* * *

This was it overtime, fifth quarter, first one to score wins. The bulls had the ball and were twenty yards from the in zone. Breathing was hard, but breathing is always hard in the fifth quarter. Tensions were high and the crowed was near silent. Most of the cheer leaders had stopped; they had to watch this was no longer a high school home coming his night was going down in history. Together the game had a 72 point over, both teams scoring six touch downs. The clock was stopped when a Bull caught an interception at the twenty yard line then fell out of bounce, stopping the clock.

Everyone thought they knew this play; Robb or Jon runs the ball and scores. WRONG! The perfect pass to Theon waiting in the in zone. WRONG! Arya, the rookie full back runs the ball. WRONG! Because all those plays would have been great but they didn't happen because Robb was sacked in the pocket, he throws the ball to Arya, praying to any god out there she caches it. She does, but she is tackled, everyone thinks that's it the plays over, but Arya. My god Arya that beautiful child slightly tosses the ball and land in Sandor's bog large hands. While any other linebacker would just stare at the damn thing, Sandor runs hard. He only has yo run ten yards. Thirty feet he though.

The crowd goes wild. I MEAN HOW MANY HIGH SCHOOL FOOTBALL GAMES END IN THE LINDBACKER SCORING THE FINAL TOUCHDOWN! It was freaking awesome.

* * *

I am so sorry about this chapter. I know everyone will hate it but I did it for myself because I love football and it just sort of happened their wont real be anymore football stuff because the season will becoming to an end but I am going to start the next chapter like right now and that should be up in like three or less hours,

WELL THANKS FOR READING!:D PLEASE REVIEW.

It makes me feel good about myself!

Because for real my sister asked if I think people read this.


	7. Chapter 7

Got this amazing Idea from: King's Academy by: Spurlunk and you can read it here

/chapters/623016?show_comments=true#comment_945464

* * *

OHMYGOD HOME COMING. AKA the biggest night in a freshman's life.

* * *

Gendry and Arya where they only couple at the dance that weren't matching and couldn't dance and if those things hadn't already ruined Gendry's evening hot pies not leaving them alone really ruined the mood.

* * *

"Here it comes everyone." Mr. Dart said in the microphone. "This year's Homecoming King is…Robb Stark." Robb being Homecoming king wasn't a big deal, who was going to be Homecoming queen was the mystery. "And this year's homecoming queen is…" really really long dramatic pause. "Jon Stark?" Mr. Dart said confused. Everyone could hear Theon laughing and Robb chuckled from on stage, and after a long moment in almost silence Jon walked up on stage kneeled down so the queens crown could be placed on his head then taking Robbs hand setting out on to the dance floor for the King and Queen dance.

* * *

Well Sansa hadn't been the only person that didn't go to homecoming. In fact there was a small party going on in the boys dorms, and because Sansa was sad and really upset she decided she would get shit face wasted. After hours of mingling with people she had been in the same grade and classes with that she had never met Sansa Stark had drank only one beer, and it only took one beer for Sansa to get "silly." She had went in to every room of dorm floor, making sure to make Jon and Robb's things a mess. But there was one closed door and it had Jofferry's name written on the doors white board. Sansa, in her one beer stupidity and anger from Jofferry rejecting her to go to homecoming she walked in to the room.

Jofferry was not in said room but of course Sansa's luck, Sandor was.

"And what are you doing here, little bird?" Sandor laughed and Sansa blushed. He had been calling her little bird ever since the locker room incident which oddly enough he hadn't told anyone. There was a full, warm screwdriver (The drink) sitting on the side table next to the door. It was mostly vodka then OJ, but Sansa drank it in one chug. And if one beer got her 'silly' that screw driver got her wasted.

"You know, you think you are so hot and soooooo cool." She slurred

"You think I'm hot?" Sandor said with a smile

"No duh, I obviously want to see you naked again…" and before Sansa could finish her drunken rant she fell forward, her face falling in Sandor's lap. Sandor just sat there and laughed, then laid her on Joff's bed and went to sleep himself.

* * *

"Did you just slow dance with your brother?" Gendry asked Jon as he was making his way to the doors of the auditorium.

"Yes." Jon replied. "You should try it sometime." He said with a smile looking and Jofferry. Then Gendry realized Jon was drunk and before he could say anything else Jon was outside making out with someone.

Jon was going to walk back to his dorm and go to sleep before any of the teachers noticed he had been drinking, although he still did not know how he got Homecoming queen. But then a familiar voice called him over and before he could say anything his mouth was preoccupied with Dany's furious kisses. Jon usually the chivalrous type was no match for a hot blonde throwing herself on him while being three quarters of a bottle of Bacardi deep, the other two thirds being distributed between Theon and Robb.

"Where is your dorm" Dany asked through their kisses. Jon grabbed her hand and guided her to his room. When they got to Jon's dorm room he tore off his shirt and jacket, and then kicked off is shoes. Dany pulled her dress over her head. They were only kissing and making out until Jon felt and desire consumes him and he stood up and started digging through Robb's draws. They he returned to Dany who was now completely naked and laying out on his twin bed. Jon pulled off his pants and boxer shorts and rolled a condom on to his stiffened length. Then he leaned over Dany kissed her and she spread her legs open. Jon eased himself in, then with full force, thrust hard in to Dany's cunt, and she called out in pleasure. And to both of their surprise this action was repeated over and over again for about twenty-five minutes, then Jon came and with his last couple of thrusts so did Dany. They laid back and they didn't sleep for a while actually. Dany asked Jon every question she could think about West-Tech ad his family until finally sleep consumed them.

* * *

"I had a sort of good time." Arya confessed.

"Ya me too." Gendry stated. "If it hadn't been for HP."

"Ya well you should invite your room mate on your date."

"I didn't… wait did you just call this a date?" Gendry questioned. Arya leaned down and kissed Gendry. It was short and sweet. And everything you could ever want your first kiss to be like. Gendry was going to pull Arya down and kiss her again but she ran off to her dorm yelling, "Good Night!" See you later."

"I hope so." Gendry said to himself and then walked himself to his dorm.

* * *

I really liked the way this one came out and I hope you liked. Thanks for reading and please review and if the sort of smut bugged you I am sorry but there will probably be more to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Well sorry for taking so long to update but with my recent follow and some inspiration from a fanfic called Garnet I give you Ch8 of Fitting in

Gendry woke up that Monday morning on the last week of school before winter break. Things had been going great with him an Arya and as he looked out the window of his dorm room and in too the court yard he noticed that a fresh white blanked of snow had fallen on WesTech. He thought of how beautiful it was to see the white power and then thought about how it was his first time seeing snow and then he was exited and wanted to share his excitement with someone special. Gendry throw on his clothes and grabbed his coat and ran out of his room, down the hall and was going to the dining hall.

Sansa stood outside the boy's dorm more or less hiding. It had been over a month since the disaster with Sandor and had been avoiding him since but there was a rumor going around that Sandor had been seeing some hoe, as Sansa and often thought of her. Not a single girl walked out of the boys dorms but Sandor did, and Sansa could not run quick enough. She knocked in to a shaggy haired boy running through the quad like a manic. She jumped up and dashed to the dining hall,

Jon had woken up to Robb sitting on his chest, making it hard to breath.

Jon gasped, "What the hell! Why couldn't you have just shaken me awake?"

"Come on, we are meeting Sansa and Arya for breakfast at the dining hall"

There was a loud knock on the door and Ayra fell out of bed walking her roommate. "Who is it?" She yelled through the door.

"Arya, come meet me outside the snow is magnificent you have to see it." Gendry enthused through the door.

Ayra opened the door with a sour look about her. She had just been shocked awake and snow was not that impressive for someone from the north. "How about I just see you at breakfast." She told him dully and then shut the door in Genry's face. So much for their magical movie moment in the snow with Arya. Gendry sulked all the way to the dining hall he thought that the morning could only get better after that cheerleader looking girl knocked him down. He was not about to let the ruined chase for romance however ruin his first snow and remembered how exited he was and joined in a snow ball fight with a bunch of year 5 through 7th graders.

Sandor was just walking out of the boys dorm when he went to tie his shoe but sprang up as soon as he thought he saw Sansa, and then all he could see was a haze of auburn moving swiftly against the snow white setting. He finished tying his shoe just and Jon and Robb where walking out of the dorm,

"Hey Sandor, Jon and I were just about to go and get some breakfast if you want to join." Robb asked.

"Actually something came up and I have to meet my science partner in the library to work on our project." Jon explained as he started speeding towards the library

"We don't have a project in science!" Robb called after him, but Jon was gone.

"And yes," Sandor replied knowing good and well that Sansa had to be having breakfast with Robb.

Please review my ego needs it!:D


	9. Chapter 9

Sansa was sitting at her table waiting for another Stark to show up she was praying to the gods that it would be Robb or Arya, but she could use guidance and Jon was usually the one to give good advice but Rickon was the first to show up and he was nervous about going home at the end of the week because of all the trouble he has gotten into throughout the school year. Sansa and Rickon stood up to get breakfast for the whole table just as Bran was walking in.

When Arya had gotten to breakfast she was surprised to see that Gendry was not sitting at her families usual table, and she felt bad and guilty for turning him away this morning. She looked all around the dining hall without luck. So she took her seat next to Bran and stared at her breakfast with lonely eyes.

Arya, Sansa, Bran, and Rickon all talked about how exited they were for Christmas and what kind of things their father and mother bought them. Suddenly Sansa was frantic and to Arya's delight it was quiet funny. "I have to get more grape fruit." Sansa stated in a hurry.

"But no one in this whole school likes grape fruit!" Bran yelled back at her. Arya laughed and laughed, because just as Sansa was "going to get more grape fruit," Robb and Sandor sat down to join them.

"Where's Sansa running off too," Robb asked?

"Too get grape fruit," Arya answered uninterested.

Sansa never did rejoin breakfast, the rest of the day had gone and past and before you knew it everyone was home for the holidays with their family.


End file.
